


bruises and babes

by Faye_Reynolds



Series: tumblr au prompts [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, genderswap!au, it's good y'all i promise, roller derby!AU, will be developed into a full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: “the first thing i ever learned in roller derby is to fall, and in the real world i believe that same rule applies.”





	bruises and babes

**Author's Note:**

> roller derby!au & genderswap!au
> 
> from [ my tumblr post ](http://thecompanyofheroes.co.vu/post/164397010348/band-of-brothers-genderswappedau-roller)

_The Toccoa Roller Derby League is proud to present this year’s lineup of the Screaming Eagles team:_  
  
Referees:    
Harriet “Scary Harry” Welsh  
Kitty “KickKat” Welsh  
  
Main Team:  
Rochelle “Tricky Ricky” Winters  
Louise “Sweet Lou” Nixon  
Carena “Fat Lippy” Lipton  
Ranelle “Ronni Sparks” Speirs  
Eugena  “Gena Hyena” Roe  
Edith “Babe With The Power” Heffron  
Josephine “Holy Josey”  Liebgott  
Davida “Davi Kamikaze” Webster  
Joelle “Showy Joey” Toye  
Georgina “Georgie Porgie” Luz  
Willma “Wild Billy” Guarnere  
Wrenn “Skip Check” Muck  
Donna “Amazon Don” Malarkey  
Alexandra “Deadly Lexi” Penkala  
  
Alternates/Rookies:  
Charlene “Gnarly Charlie” Grant  
Johanna “Johnny StrikeHer”  Martin  
Florence “Glow With The Flo” Talbert  
Lynn “Lucky Bucky” Compton  
Danielle “Nifty Shifty” Powers  
Denise “The Bull” Randleman  
Winona “Skinny Winnie” Sisk

_We’d like to thank everyone for auditioning and we look forward a great season of bruises and broken bones._

_Attached you’ll find the training schedule. Please let us know ahead of time if it doesn’t work for you so our alternates can take your place._

_Hang tough, girls!_

* * *

Ricky smiled as she finished the email and hit send. This year was going to be great. Her, Lou, Harry, and Kitty had been working so hard to make the team as best as possible and with Sobel out of the way, they finally feel like they have a shot. 

Harry and Kitty had done an amazing job with recruiting and their main team and alternates were filled with bubbly and brutal players and she was so excited to start training.

Soft arms wrapped around her chest as she closed her laptop.

“I love seeing you so happy.”

She smiled and leaned into Lou’s arms, “I love that you love that.”

Lou kissed her head and walked into their kitchen.

“I take it you wanna hit the rink as soon as possible?”

Ricky shrugged, “I mean practice doesn’t start until later tonight, but we could always warm up.”

Lou laughed through her beer, “I still can’t believe you got Bobbie Sink to give you the keys to The Kingdom.”

Ricky smiled, already packing their skates and clothes into a bag. 

“ _Sink’s Rink_  had practically been my home since I was thirteen. Plus, I have a way with people, Lou. ”

She heard a loud burp and smiled.

Lou sighed dramatically, “Yeah, your persistence is one of the things I love about you.”

Ricky laughed and threw the car keys to her girlfriend, “You drive.”

* * *

Lou couldn’t help but be shocked every time she saw her best friend, Kitty, with a baby bump.

“Stop looking at me like that Louise. I’m not an alien.”

Lou laughed loudly, “I know you aren’t. I don’t know if that is!”

She pointed to the baby bump and Kitty punched her in her arm. 

“Well you’re their godmother, so you better love it even if it’s green.”

Lou wrapped her arm around Kitty’s shoulders as they walked into the rink, “Don’t worry I’ll love your Shrek baby.”

Kitty hit Lou so hard she knew she’d have a bruise. 

God it was good to be back.

* * *

First practice was always a disaster and with Ricky leading the team, she realized she might be in a bit over her head.

A lot of the girls were choosing this practice to size one another up and prove their worth. 

And after the fifth fight of the night, she does something she almost never does.

She screams.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!”

Everyone turns to look at her and her frustration showing on her face is enough for them to stop.

“Everyone sit.”

They slowly drop to the floor, Billy and Josey still glaring at each other.

Ricky was suddenly full of nerves,  but when she saw Lou’s proud smile, she knew she could do this.

“Girls,” she let out a deep breath, “The reason you’re all here is because we  _know_  how tough you are. You’re all strong, independent, and ruthless. You wouldn’t be here if you weren’t. You don’t have to prove that to each other. No one is better than the other, and we all take part in the overall success of each other and the team. We protect one another. We look out for one another. We are a family.”

She watched as her words washed over the team. She saw understanding and respect in their eyes as they watched her. 

“Anyone who doesn’t want that, can leave the rink now.”

No one moved or even dare to get up. 

Knowing her team finally understood, she put out a hand towards Gena.

Gena grabbed it with a shy smile and Ricky pulled her up and nodded to her in mutual respect.

Then she pulled up Ronni. Then Flo. Then Babe. Then Dani. And each member waited their turn in what, Ricky felt, was their official entry into the team.

She caught Billy and Josey fist bump in a truce and smiled.

She watched them line up - Lou, Kitty and Harry taking lead - like soldiers preparing for a fight and completely in sync.

She smiled and held her whistle poised to blow.

“Chop Stops, ladies. Let’s go!”

As she watched her team follow their guides, fall and get back up, help one another, and ask for help, and give shouts of “flash” and “thunder” to signal change in formation, she knew they were going to kill it this season. 

She smiled as she saw Lou skating backwards helping Bull and Johnny work with Buck and Don to form a wall, she figured something out that had been bugging her for the past couple of months.

She was in love with Lou. 

And when Lou caught her eye and gave her a blinding smile and blew her a kiss, she knew Lou was in love with her too. 


End file.
